Malos tratos
by esquelita
Summary: Situado unos día después del 6x05 "Lighthouse" "El faro" El camino de Jack y Juliet vuelve a unirse mediante su hijo David. Juliet ya ha rehecho su vida con otra persona, pero ¿será esta la adecuada? Sawyer/Juliet ? ; Jack/Juliet amistad , Jack/Kate
1. Chapter 1

Juliet iba a recoger a David a casa de su padre. Tenía miedo de que este se hubiera enterado de que su hijo tocaba el piano, pero por otra parte sabía que Jack no era un mal padre, al contrario, antes era muy cariñoso.

-Hola Jack, te veo bien.

-Hola Juliet… tú… tú también. - dijo en un hilo de voz.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no la veía. Estaba enfadado porque no fue al funeral de su padre y aunque ella dijo que estaba de viaje, a Jack le habría encantado tenerla a su lado en aquellos momentos. Le seguía teniendo mucho cariño.

- ¿qué tal está…? – preguntó refiriéndose a la nueva pareja de su exmujer.

-Bien, está bien.

-Me alegro, bueno…eh… David, está recogiendo sus cosas… voy a llamarlo.- se dio la vuelta para entrar en la casa, pero Juliet lo detuvo.

-¡Jack!- este se giró,- tengo que decirte algo… es sobre David… no quería decírtelo, pero ha vuelto a…

-Tocar el piano, lo sé.

-No quería que lo agobiaras, te lo tomabas tan en serio…

-Lo sé, tranquila.- Interrumpió con cierta amargura.

David bajó con la mochila cargada sobre un hombro. Se despidió de su padre y subió al coche.

-¿Qué tal con tu padre?

-Muy bien, mamá. Fue a verme al conservatorio.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí, por supuesto. Dijo que lo hice bien. – El rostro del niño se iluminó. Para él la aprobación de su padre era lo más importante del mundo. Juliet sonrió aliviada mientras pasaba la mano por le pelo rizado de su hijo.

Llegaron a casa y Juliet abrió con cuidado la puerta. Allí le esperaba su novio –aunque no le gustaba utilizar ese término- sentado en un sillón rojo del comedor.

-¿Dónde has estado?

-He ido a recoger a David. Te lo dije ayer, ¿no recuerdas?

-¿Estaba ese…? ¿Cómo se llama?

-¿Jack? Sí, estaba.

-¿Has hablado con él? –la cara del hombre se volvió fría e inexpresiva.

-Sí.

-¿De qué?

-Ya vale, Ben. De nada importante, no sé, de David, supongo.

-¿Supones? ¡Cuantas veces tengo que repetir que no quiero que hables con él!

-¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Pero tú te estás escuchando?

-Lo siento, es verdad, perdona. Es que me da miedo perderte.

-Jack es pasado. – le respondió con dulzura mientras se acercaba a él.

David subió las escaleras para ir a su cuarto. No entendía que había visto su madre en aquel tipo paranoico. Él no lo soportaba, estaba harto de escuchar que su madre le pertenecía. Aquello le ponía enfermo. Además, ahora que volvía a llevarse bien con su padre, daría cualquier cosa porque fuera él el que estaba sentado en aquel sillón en lugar de ese otro hombre.

Un fuerte golpe se escuchó en la cocina. David bajó corriendo las escaleras. Lo que vio no pudo ser más horrible. Su madre estaba siendo atacada por aquel hombre, Ben.

-¿Qué haces? ¡Suelta a mi madre!

-¡David! ¡Vete, corre! – Gritó Juliet desesperada, mientras Ben le seguía propinando golpes y patadas por todo el cuerpo. Sentía como sus costillas se rompían y cómo su cuerpo se amorataba. El chico, asustado, subió las escaleras de nuevo.

David no sabía qué hacer, con los nervios había olvidado el número de la policía. "316… no… ¿cómo era?" De pronto los golpes pararon, no se escuchaba ni a Ben ni a su madre. Estaba asustado, dejó el teléfono móvil un momento para pegar la oreja a la puerta. Entonces escuchó unos pasos subiendo por las escaleras. Estaba seguro de qué era Ben, y pronto pudo confirmarlo. Cerró la puerta con los cerrojos y colocó la cama vertical en ella. Volvió a coger el móvil intentando recordar el número de la policía.

-David… ¿dónde estás? Tenemos que hablar.-era la voz de Ben desde la escalera.

El chico estaba muy asustado, todo su cuerpo le temblaba. Tenía el teléfono pegado a la oreja esperando que alguien se lo cogiera.

-¿Si? ¿Quién es?

**_(continúa en el capítulo 2)_**


	2. Chapter 2

-¿Papá?

-¿David? ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estás bien?...

-Papá tienes que venir. Tengo miedo…

-Pero qué…

-El novio de mamá le ha pegado, no la oigo, viene a por mí… ¡papá!

-Tranquilo voy para allá. Respira… cierra los ojos y cuenta hasta cinco, ya voy de camino.

-Papá tengo miedo. No cuelgues.

-Llevo el manos libres, no voy a colgar, estoy contigo. ¿Dónde está ese hombre?

-En el pasillo.

Jack no sabía qué hacer, iba a llegar a casa de su exmujer, pero ¿y qué iba a hacer? Tenía miedo, sí, él también tenía miedo, pero tenía que ser valiente… tenía que serlo por su hijo… y por Juliet.

-David, ya he llegado, necesito saber si va armado.

David abrió la puerta de su cuarto con cuidado, intentaba ver a Ben, se asomó, pero en el pasillo no había nadie.

-No lo veo.- susurró.

-Ten cuidado.

-Hola David.- Ben apareció de la oscuridad y cogió por el cuello al chico que apenas podía respirar.

Jack entró en la casa tirando la puerta abajo. Encontró el salón destrozado y la cocina llena de cristales, en el suelo inconsciente estaba Juliet. Quería asegurarse de qué estaba viva, pero los gritos de su hijo le hicieron correr por las escaleras rápidamente. Por el camino cogió un bate de béisbol de David que él mismo le había regalado por su cumpleaños. Llegó a la habitación, encontró a Ben ahogando con el brazo a su hijo. Sin pensarlo dos veces golpeó al hombre en la cabeza. El golpe fue suficiente para que soltara al chico, pero no para dejarlo inconsciente.

-¡David, corre!

Ben se levantó despacio, miró a Jack y sacó un cuchillo de su chaqueta. Mientras, David ya estaba fuera de la casa, llamó a los vecinos, pero no estaban. Con el miedo había olvidado por completo que su madre estaba en la casa. Entonces vio un coche con dos personas dentro y decidió pedir ayuda.

-Por favor… por favor ayuda. – Dijo casi sin aliento.

En el coche había dos personas. Uno de ellos, un oriental, intentó calmar al chico que estaba temblando y muy nervioso.

-¡Va a matar a mi padre, ha matado a mi madre!

Al oír eso, el otro que hasta ahora no se había inmutado se quitó las gafas de sol dejando ver sus ojos azules y salió del coche, cerrando bruscamente la puerta.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido?

-No hay tiempo… ¡por favor!

-¡Miles, sal del coche!

-¿Y si aparece la fugitiva…?- Al ver la cara de su compañero, no tuvo más remedio que salir del coche. –Vale, captado el mensaje. Voy a pedir refuerzos.

Aquellos hombres eran policías que buscaban a una fugitiva por la zona. David y uno de ellos, el rubio de ojos azules, ya estaban corriendo camino de la casa.

-Tú padre… ¿es el que mató a tu madre?

-No sé si está muerta… lo dije para que me ayudaran… y no, no es mi padre, es el novio de mi madre… mi padre es un buen hombre… él me ha salvado.

El asiático ya les había alcanzado e iban los tres a entrar en la casa. El rubio le pidió que se quedara fuera, pero David quería entrar, aunque estaba muy asustado. En ese momento un hombre salió con una mujer en brazos, era Jack.

-¡Papá! ¿Estás bien?- y corrió a abrazar a su padre. Era un decir, porque era obvio que no lo estaba, sangraba por todas partes, aunque eran heridas superficiales, además tenía signos de pelea y forcejeo.

-Sí.

-¿Y Ben? ¿Dónde está?

-Lo he encerrado tu cuarto, no durará mucho, pero me ha dado tiempo a coger a tu madre.

-¿Está bien?

-Sí... pero hay que llevarla al hospital ya. ¿Quiénes son estos hombres?

-Policías…

-Soy el detective Ford y él mi compañero Miles. ¿Dónde dice que está el sospechoso? 

-Siento saltarme las formalidades, pero debo llevarla a que la atiendan…

-Hemos llamado a una ambulancia. Está de camino.- replicó Miles.

En ese instante llegó la ambulancia junto con un gran grupo de coches policiales.

-¿Se puede saber qué hacéis? –gritó Miles. – Buscamos a una fugitiva, ¿creéis que se va a acercar a un lugar lleno de policías?

-Usted nos llamó.- replicó uno de los recién llegados. Mientras la ambulancia ya se llevaba a Juliet. David subió y Jack iba a hacer lo propio cuando el detective Ford lo detuvo.

-Eh… señor…

-Sheppard… Jack Sheppard.

-Sí, señor Sheppard, debe quedarse a testificar.

-Oh, claro. David nos vemos luego.

-Papá…

-Iré.

Algunos policías sacaban de la casa esposado a Ben, al tiempo que Jack le contaba al detective todo lo que sabía.

-Su hijo también tendrá que declarar, señor Sheppard.

-Esto debe de ser demasiado traumático para él…

-Lo sé, créame, lo sé, pero es la única forma de que ese hijo de…

-¡James! – Miles había interrumpido aquella expresión.

-…ese hombre reciba su merecido.

-No lo conviertas en tu problema, James. – Le advirtió su compañero.- No tiene nada que ver contigo, ni con tus padres.- Aquello sí pareció herir a James, pero por suerte, no quiso replicarle.

-Busquemos a la fugitiva. – dijo finalmente

**_(Continúa en el capítulo 3)_**


	3. Chapter 3

Jack aunque estaba intrigado por el comentario del policía asiático, no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera reunirse con su hijo. Cada vez que pensaba en lo mal que lo tenía que haber pasado, le daban ganas de matar a Ben con sus propias manos, pero tenía que serenarse, tenía que hacerlo… su hijo tenía que verlo tranquilo para poderlo estar él también.

Llegó al hospital y abrazó a David que seguía temblando.

-Ya ha pasado todo, estás a salvo.- le dijo intentando contener las lágrimas que se escapaban solas.

-Mamá… ¿qué le va…?

-Está bien… tiene dos o tres costillas fracturadas, pero se recuperará, quizás también el brazo, no me dio tiempo a asegurarme. El resto son heridas superficiales, como moratones.

Las palabras de su padre le bastaban. Si él decía que se recuperaría, es que se recuperaría… su padre era muchas cosas, pero no un mentiroso. David estaba muy cansado y se quedó durmiendo mientras lloraba en los brazos de su padre. Parecía tener pesadillas porque se retorcía y agitaba con fuerza la cabeza. Jack lo abrazaba, intentaba tranquilizarlo, ahora era como un niño pequeño, le necesitaba y él iba a estar ahí.

Una enfermera salió de la habitación. Jack hizo un amago para levantarse, pero recordó que tenía a su hijo dormido encima.

-No se preocupe.- le disculpó la enfermera.- Su mujer…

-Exmujer…- tan pronto como lo había dicho se arrepintió,- perdone, continúe, por favor.

-Su exmujer, tiene dos costillas y el brazo izquierdo fracturado, además del cuerpo lleno de hematomas y contusiones, pero ninguna de estas heridas le provocará daños mayores. La mantendremos ingresada durante un par de semanas, después podrá irse a casa.

-Muchas gracias. ¿Está despierta? 

-No, la hemos sedado, pero calculo que en un par de horas…

-Muchas gracias.

La enfermera se marchó al tiempo que otra mujer entraba. La mujer se sentó junto a Jack y se quedó varios minutos mirando a David sin decir nada. Fue el médico el primero en romper el silencio.

-Hola Rachel.

La mujer que lloraba desconsolada lo miró, quería devolverle el saludo, pero no era capaz de articular palabra. Al final con gran esfuerzo alcanzó a decir:

-Muchísimas gracias, Jack… gracias. – tras esto volvió a romper a llorar.

-Cualquiera hubiera hecho lo mismo… ¿cómo has sabido...?

-La policía me llamó, bueno, a mi madre, pero fui yo quien cogió el teléfono.

La enfermera volvió a la habitación. Rachel se acercó a ella para pedirle que la dejara entrar con su hermana.

-Por supuesto, señora Burke.

-Gracias.

Juliet estaba dormida y llena de golpes. Rachel se arrodilló a los pies de la cama y cogió la mano de su hermana. Se quedó ahí, sin decir nada, durante veinte minutos, después salió a donde estaban Jack y David. El chico se despertó muy despacio, levantó la cabeza cómo si estuviera buscando algo y entre susurros preguntó:

-¿Mamá… está…?

-Bien, hijo, está bien.

-Hola tía Rachel.

-Hola David.

David volvió a apoyar la cabeza en el pecho de su padre que lo abrazó con más fuerza que antes. La enfermera que había entrado en anteriores ocasiones volvió a hacerlo, pero esta vez fue directa a la habitación dónde descansaba Juliet. Hizo algunas pruebas para comprobar que todo seguía en orden. Parecía ser así. En ese momento Juliet despertó, estaba desorientada y algo asustada. Apenas podía hablar, pero consiguió murmurar algo a la enfermera.

-¿Dónde… dónde estoy? ¿¡David!? – se incorporó bruscamente al recordar a su hijo, algo de lo que se arrepintió al comprobar que le dolían las costillas.- Mi hijo… ¿dónde…?

La enfermera la ayudó a acostarse de nuevo e intentó tranquilizarla diciéndole que estaba fuera esperándola. Entonces salió para anunciar a los allí presentes que Juliet estaba despierta. Entre suspiros de alivio y agradecimientos a Dios se escapaban lágrimas que mostraban lo sufrido y también la alegría porque todo por fin acabara. David fue el primero en entrar. Corrió a abrazar a su madre, pero recordó que podía hacerle daño y la rodeó suavemente con sus brazos. Ella lo acariciaba con el brazo que no tenía vendado mientras le besaba en la frente. Ambos lloraban cuando Rachel entró en la habitación. Esta pidió a David que saliera un momento que después los dejaría solos. David así lo hizo.

**_(Continúa en el capítulo 4)_**


	4. Chapter 4

-¿Qué ha pasado? Sólo recuerdo a Ben golpeándome y a David corriendo por las escaleras… Dios, Ben iba detrás de él… ¿le hizo algo?... Cómo he podido ser tan estúpida… - su hermana la mandó callar entonces:

-No eres estúpida, estabas enamorada. No te preocupes, David está bien… Jack… - La enfermera interrumpió la conversación.

-Siento molestar, traigo tus medicamentos. Te aliviarán el dolor.

-Gracias.

Tras tomárselos continuaron conversando.

-Me alegro tanto de que estés bien…si te hubiera pasado algo yo…

-¿Jack?

-¿Qué?

-Has nombrado a Jack… ¿qué querías…?- le preguntó Juliet. Su hermana sonrió.

-Quería decir que…- las lágrimas resbalaban por su mejilla-... si no fuera por Jack, no sé si ahora mismo estaríamos hablando…- rompió a llorar.

Rachel le contó todo lo que sabía; lo que le había dicho la policía y lo que le había contado Jack en la sala de espera. También le dijo que David estaba muy asustado, pero que no tenía ningún daño físico. Cuando terminó, salió de la habitación para que entrara David. Madre e hijo estuvieron un largo rato abrazados, besándose y llorando. Juliet no dejaba de disculparse por lo que había sucedido y David le contestaba que no era culpa suya. Entonces le pidió que le contara él la historia y David entre lágrimas recordaba todo lo que había vivido.

-Estaba nervioso, asustado. Quería llamar a la policía, pero estaba en blanco… no sabía a quién recurrir y llamé a papá. Él vino y golpeó a Ben que intentaba matarme. Salí corriendo y encontré dos policías que me ayudaron… el resto da igual.

-¿Está fuera tu padre?

-Si.

-¿Puedes… te importa… - Juliet tomó aire- decirle que pase?

En unos segundos Jack ya estaba en la habitación. Rachel entró detrás de él y le pidió a David que le acompañara a la cafetería. Al principio el chico se negó, quería estar con su madre, pero pronto entendió que el mensaje no era "ven conmigo a la cafetería", sino "deja a papá y mamá solos".

Ya en soledad, Jack se acercó a Juliet, no sabía muy bien qué hacer. Se sentó en una silla que acercó a la cama y preguntó casi por cortesía si estaba bien. Juliet lo agarró por el brazo y con suavidad lo atrajo hacia ella y con una voz muy débil le susurró entre lágrimas:

-Gracias, Jack… gracias por salvar a David… y a mí.

Jack se quedó unos segundos en silencio, reflexionando una respuesta que al final quedó en un "no hay de qué". Le hubiera gustado contestar algo más, pero estaban demasiado cerca el uno del otro, estaba nervioso. Sentía demasiadas cosas que no podía distinguir. No sabía si aquello que sentía era felicidad por ver a Juliet recuperándose, o aún era temor y nervios, o si estaba volviendo a sentir por ella lo que ya había olvidado.

-Jack, la enfermera dice que me darán el alta en dos semanas. No quiero volver a mi casa…-Jack la escuchaba intrigado.- El caso es que David seguro que querrá estar contigo… ¡eres un héroe! Y yo quiero estar con David… sé que no tengo derecho a pedirte esto, pero ¿podemos quedarnos David y yo contigo?

Jack no contestó.

-Lo entiendo, Jack, perdona…

-No, no es eso es que…-no sabía como acabar la frase. Por una parte él quería, sentía lástima por Juliet y sobretodo por David, pero tenía miedo de volver a enamorarse de ella y no ser correspondido.- Está bien, podéis quedaros.

-Gracias Jack- agradeció mientras se tiraba a su cuello en un fuerte abrazo.

**_(continúa en el capítulo 5)_**


	5. Chapter 5

_Dos semanas después…_

-De verdad Jack, muchas gracias por dejar que me instale. No te preocupes, en pocos días me iré a vivir con mi hermana, sólo quiero pasar estos primeros días con David.

-No… no importa, te puedes quedar el tiempo que necesites.- Juliet le regaló una dulce sonrisa.

Ambos entraron en el apartamento. David estaba viendo la televisión, al ver que sus padres habían llegado se ofreció para ayudar a colocar sus cosas y las de su madre. De repente, alguien llamó al timbre. Jack se apresuró a abrir.

-Sr. Sheppard.

-Ah, hola inspector, ¿ocurre algo?

-No, es sólo que… ¿puedo entrar?

-Claro, por supuesto que sí.

Los dos hombres entraron al apartamento que está patas arriba por la mudanza. Juliet había llevado a casa de Jack todo lo que pudo recuperar de su casa.

-¡Jack! ¿Puedes ayudarme?

-Juliet, ha venido el inspector… Ford.

-Oh, hola… perdone, no me había dado cuenta.- se disculpó la rubia.- He oído hablar de usted, sobre todo a mi hijo, gracias por ayudarle, para él eres un héroe.

-Teniendo un padre médico supongo que estará acostumbrado.- bromeó el inspector.

Juliet sonrió. En ese momento James sintió lo que nunca había sentido por una mujer, no creía en el amor a primera vista, pero aquella rubia de sonrisa iluminadora era casi una visión celestial. A sí mismo tuvo que convencerse de que había ido a trabajar.

-¡Que va! No le gusta nada la medicina, él quiere ser músico. –Jack interrumpió los pensamientos del inspector.

-Bueno Sr. Sheppard…

-Puede llamarme Jack.

-Su hijo tendrá que declarar, es el único testigo presencial de la agresión, además de usted Srta. Burke.

-¿Qué? No, no… David…

-Juliet, no pasa nada estará bien.

-Jack…- Juliet apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de su exmarido intentando encontrar algo de refugio.

El teléfono móvil de James comenzó a sonar. Era Miles. Se disculpó y se retiro del salón.

-¿Qué quieres, Miles?

-James, han localizado a la fugitiva, se llama Katherine Austen, se la ha visto en el Bulevar Berverly. ¿Puedes ir? 

-Sí, no está lejos. Nos vemos allí.

James volvió al salón a despedirse.

-Tengo que marcharme, pero si quieren que ese energúmeno reciba su merecido, su hijo tendrá que declarar.

Juliet acompañó a James hasta la puerta, mientras Jack tomaba algunas cajas para guardarlas en el armario.

-Adiós, inspector…

-Llámame James.

-Adiós.

James volvió al coche patrulla, no podía quitarse esa sonrisa de la cabeza. "Vamos, James, tiene un hijo y acaba de pasar una situación traumática con su novio, dudo mucho que quiera una relación. Además vive con su exmarido."

-Tierra llamando a James. –dijo una voz al otro lado de la radio.

-¿Qué quieres, Miles?

-¡Ya era hora! Te he llamado tres veces por tu nombre y no has respondido. ¿Estás de camino?

-Sí, me falta poco.

La televisión está encendida; una niña está sentada en el sofá, atenta a los muñecos que aparecen en la pantalla. Su madre, la observa de pie, junto a la ventana, vigilante, como si esperara a alguien. Al fin suena la puerta, y aliviada, corre a abrirla.

-¡Dios, Kate! Por fin has llegado, pensé que no lo conseguirías. – y le dio un abrazo a la mujer del umbral.

-De veras, Cassidy, nunca podré agradecerte que hagas esto por mí.

-Eres mi amiga, tú me ayudaste una vez, ¿recuerdas?

-Sí, y recuerdo que ya me devolviste el favor. Te prometo que saldré del estado tan rápido como pueda y no volveré a molestar.

-Anda pasa. –la invitó a pasar. -¡Clementine, tenemos visita!

-Hola. –la niña le tendió la mano.

-Hola, Clementine.

-Cariño, esta es mi amiga Kate y se va a quedar unos días con nosotras, ¿vale? –la niña asintió. –Ve ha ver la tele, cielo, mamá tiene que hablar con Kate en la cocina.

Las dos mujeres se dirigieron a la cocina, y Clementine volvió a fijar la vista en el televisor.

-Es una niña preciosa.

-Sí, su padre era un capullo, pero un capullo muy guapo.

-¿No has vuelto a verlo?

-No, es policía, ¿sabes? Que ironía, una estafadora con un policía.

-¿Él lo sabe?

-Sí, supongo que sí. Pero Kate, no hablemos de él.

-Cassidy, no quiero causarte problemas, de verdad estoy desesperada, eres la única persona del mundo con la que puedo contar. –una lágrima rodó por su mejilla. –Yo no soy una asesina, él… lo merecía.

-Lo sé, cariño, tranquila, puedes contar conmigo para todo lo que necesites y por supuesto puedes quedarte en mi casa.

Jack preparó daba vueltas en el comedor. No le agradaba la idea de que su hijo declarara ante la policía, pero era algo necesario. Se sentó junto a él en el sillón donde estaba leyendo y lo abrazó. El chico levantó la vista y sonrió a su padre.

-David, vas a tener que declarar.

-Está bien, papá.

-Siento mucho que tengas que pasar por todo esto.

-Aunque no te lo creas, no es culpa tuya, Jack. –comentó Juliet como si adivinara los pensamientos de su exmarido.

-Lo sé, pero…

-Esta vez no hay peros, Jack. La culpa es mía, cómo permití…Dios… -comenzó a llorar.

-Mamá, no es tu culpa.

-David, tiene razón, Juliet, aquí sólo hay un culpable y por suerte no está en esta sala.

La rubia se acercó a ellos y le dio un besó en la frente a su hijo y otro en la mejilla a Jack como agradecimiento.

-Voy a preparar la cena, ¿por qué no salís a que os de el aire un rato?

-Juliet, ¿seguro que quieres quedarte sola?

-Sí, Jack, creo que lo necesito.

-Llámame si necesitas algo.

-Por supuesto. Adiós, chicos, pasadlo bien.

-Adiós mamá, te quiero.

**Continuará...**


End file.
